Crash Bandicoot I Rise of the Vortex
Crash Bandicoot I Rise of the Vortex is the story of the first game, Crash Bandicoot. Basically, re-imagined to give the story a little more depth, explain the origin of the characters, and give Crash Bandicoot a drive that makes him want to defeat Cortex and his minions all the time. Introduction Crash Bandicoot was once living wild and free until that night when the big black hearse rolled up. A man with a crazed look in his eyes stood out and captured him. Crash awoke in a laboratory and was cruelly tested for the ‘evolvo-ray’ which had killed 40 other animals before. Crash got out with his memory wiped-clean he soon felt a love interest another bandicoot named Maria who was killed in a cortex-vortex test. Crash Bandicoot Now remains to this day in cortex’s castle. Chapter 1 The Slaves The cold morning at cortex castle was always dreaded by the failures. Crash Bandicoot rubbed the wet and cold dew of his orange fur the first to awake were already been kicked around by Mastris a mutated weasel “C’mon! Lazy rejects. Up to work!” Mastris shouted to everyone in vicinity. Crash clicked the cage open and stepped out when suddenly he heard a loud shrill scream. The door to the tower swung open, Brio (a wretched assistant of Dr. Cortex) strolled out with a robotic lab assistant carrying a mutated dormouse out with tape over its mouth. “Get rid of it! Stupid Cortex! It was great till he shoved it in the Cortex Vortex. God! We need to do more testing!” Brio dumped the dormouse on the lawn and retreated back into the tower. Tiger (Crash’s only friend after Maria died) was thrown onto the ground by Mastris “Lazy maggot! I never defied the will of Dr.cortex.” He yelled, “oy, leave him alone!”Shouted Crash “There’s a storm coming pal.” Whispered Mastris under his breath. **** ZAP!!!KA-BOOM!!! Electricity arched around the room. The Cortex Vortex hurled itself against the wall. Brio rose from the smoking rubble and said “I told you! We’re practically creating mutants and incinerating them!” “It wasn’t my fault it didn’t work properly” Said Cortex. “Oy, you slave, clean this mess up!” Yelled Brio to a spine titan who ran over and immediately began lifting the rubble “Hurry up!” said Dr. Cortex to the titan. It lifted a charred metal pipe, a concrete ball, a pile of ash and a boiling hot chair. It groaned in pain “oh, be quiet!”he said kicking the poor creature. The titan said something rude under its breath and continued working. Brio pulled out a gold-coloured potion and pored it into a bowl of brown dust “Mus’well start again” he sighed, Cortex dumped a orange bar into the bowl and said “We could try something new” Brio slammed the bowl into a machine and growled “One day, Cortex you will pay for your aggorance” **** “Filthy creature!” Mastris shouted and whipped Tiger “Move!” Tiger rose his back aching and continued his forced labour. A huge explosion rocked the courtyard and the tallest tower blew to pieces. “Another experiment gone wrong” Mastris murmured. **** “Not again!” yelled Cortex “See, Cortex even worse results” said Brio. Cortex looked around “well maybe we could properly work it with a power surge from the Nitro boxes underneath the castle.” said Cortex. “That’s not a bad idea, actually its brilliant!” said Brio, suddenly lighting up. Chapter 2 Fight at Midnight Brio began preparations but it had to be done in the night so any of the mutants didn’t realise they were plotting their doom.... Crash began pulling chains up and down the walls of the tower deemed loyal enough to alert the other slaves. Mastris sat cracking the whip over Crash’s back silently, of course. “Move, Brio is signalling” he croaked, cracking the whip. You think I’m loyal, but you have already lost me, Cortex, thought Crash, pulling the next chain or how Cortex seemed to put it ‘A metal chain-linked wire built to withstand the energy of the Nitro boxes’. Brio leapt off the wall silently “Done” he said “Now let’s see if his grand idea will sink or swim” An explosion rocked the tower “It almost went well” sighed Brio head lowered. “The Vortex needs a full force of energy” said Brio just before leaving. Just as he disappeared into the night, Crash heard a hissing laugh and a voice inside his head, you don’t need to wait for me oh, great Cortex. **** Crash had just leapt off the wall to find himself viciously attacked by Sha Bernard, a Sha Pei that had been merged with a St. Bernard. “You and Cortex are going to kill us all!”He yelled pushing Crash back against the wall “YEAH! YOU LITTLE SHIT!” shouted the dormouse that had been mutated the previous morning “Fuck You! Crash, Fuck you and Fuck cortex” Screamed Sha Bernard dealing a blow to Crash’s head driving him back, Tiger burst through the crowds “Crash wants cortex dead as much as you do, it’s all a elaborate plan of ours” before long a riot had started but luckily Mastris arrived and cracked the whip through the crowd “Back to bed, Sha Bernard!” The ugly dog looked up, “meet at the Vortex tower with Brio we want to try something” Mastris hissed. Bernard followed unaware of what the slave driver was going to do to him. **** Bernard arrived in the room. The Cortex Vortex stood in its centre. Bernard thought of a book he was given to him during his imprisonment, the story of It the monster, Mastris was It in this world, Cortex and Brio were none but the eggs that It had laid at the climax of the book. Bernard stormed over “Sit” said cortex smoking a cigar pointing at the chair underneath the Vortex, Yes, Sha Bernard Mastris is It you can see him plotting he was the real villain here, he planted those evil ideas in their pathetic little minds, Bernard listen , you can serve someone powerful just dump your brain in the Vortex, ''“Did you hair it Cortex?! Brio?!” Bernard yelled, “Eh?!” asked Cortex amazed at this. ''Just do it, serve me your mind will...be...very...intelligent and very powerful, Bernard complied and threw his head into the Cortex Vortex. Sha Bernard screamed shrilly and later hours later Brio and Cortex were shocked by the results and Mastris smiled and stifled a maniacal laugh. Chapter 3 The Return of Sha Bernard Crash and Tiger worked harder this morning they thought that if Mastris noticed them relaxing they would share Bernard’s fate. The dormouse from before was asked to go up to the tower when Mastris caught him playing with a sword on top of a liquid shed he hadn’t been seen since. Crash moved block after block Mastris made them work harder and faster each day moving blocks and placing metal. He made them work late into the frost bitten night sleep was now a luxury and there were no luxuries. Brio and Mastris had even happily dumped all the cages over the side of the castle wall. Crash had trouble moving blocks his legs and arms ached and those who bodies ached slipped and fell one hundred feet but Tiger would never allow that to happen. It was five in the morning when Cortex, Brio and Mastris dragged out Sha Bernard; Bernard always seemed tough and staunch but today he staggered, fellow mutants craned and leaned over the tall tower made from concrete blocks and metal bars the tower was now close to two-thousand feet in height about thirty mutants slipped and fell, the strange party did not bother to even look where the bodies were landing some of them died before they hit the ground, Sha Bernard took a step but looked extremely sick “''sir, I must continue”'' coughed Bernard Cortex ran back into the castle “We did it” whispered Mastris, and all retreated except Bernard. But Mastris did whisper to self “I did it”. Bernard staggered and suddenly next to Crash and Tiger a gecko that had been fused with a grizzly bear slipped, he tried to grab the bar and he plummeted and almost landed on Bernard who caught him in mid-fall and hurled him back up the tower the ugly lizard missed the bar and fell down through the middle of the tower and back down to earth and he smashed against the concrete blocks stacked up and the hairy lizard stopped moving and all motion left him. Crash immersed in the scene slipped on the bar below and also fell Tiger reached out but missed he fell slowly his whole life whirring past him and all went black. **** Tiger felt sick he store at Crash’s unmoving body completely horrified at the sight. Crash moved; thank god! But that didn’t mean he wasn’t dead...yet. Sha Bernard suddenly shot a glance at Tiger sitting on the top of the tower “Crash is not...dead” Bernard slurred swaying at from side to side; he turned back staggering over to Crash’s body slammed against the frost covered lawn Crash moved and rose on to his feet; Tiger almost fell himself Crash was moving and climbing the tower again CRACK! Mastris was on the fluid shed whip in hand peering over at Bernard “Crash Bandicoot... hmm... I thought you were with us not ''them” ''Crash store at him and continued up the framework “You! Listen to your Master!” Mastris yelled cracking his whip on the spine of a blue-tongued-skink merged with a stumpy-tailed-lizard enlarged “''Fuck you” ''the lizard hissed in anger moving a piece of steel and then hauling a concrete block over his head ready to hurl it at Mastris’ evil skull. “What are we building this tower for?! It is just a tower! Why in hell do we need to build a tower?” Mastris strangely ignored this and ran into the castle “The tower is part of Cortex’s grand plan; he believes it can transmit a powerful signal into the minds of every life form” Bernard had said it. ***** Later Crash, pulled the last of the bars up to make the aerial on the top, he slowly descended the tower, eventually reaching the ground, Bernard, a few titans, Brio, Cortex and Mastris were packing vials into boxes, in which they carried inside. Crash was perplexed by this, “You!” hissed Mastris, pointing at Crash, “I want you to grab one of those heavy chains in the equipment warehouse, and link it to the aerial. Then find a Nitro box and stack them up in the basement, find a TNT detonater and put it up by the door in” Crash was extremely perplexed by this, but he saw a loophole in what Mastris told Crash to do, ''You are an idiot, Mastris! You know why! Because you decided to trust me! ''